I Will and I Will, Very Much I Will
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: These are the point of views of what William and Julia were thinking and feeling before and after the proposal. (Warning Spoilers- if you haven't seen Season 7 finale)
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story that I really wanted to do for a while! Enjoy!

…

(William's P.O.V.)

 _Hearing Dr. Lionel Ogden and Mrs. Caroline Hill's love story is just like Julia and mine's._

 _Julia said she needed air to think about what she just heard, so I told her I needed stay with Mrs._

 _Hill and discuss something with her._

 _She looked at me with concern and asked me_ "are you going to charge her, William?" _I rubbed_

 _my forehead and said_ "the me from 7 years earlier would, but the me today won't do that."

 _She looked at me with a surprise look,_ "really William? You won't charge her? But why?" _I took_

 _a deep breath and said_ "Julia it wasn't murder, your father asked her to do end his suffering."

 _She nodded and looked down I asked her_ "are you ok, Julia?" _she looked up at me and s_ aid "I'll

be fine. I'm going to go outside now." _I nodded but before I grabbed her hand and looked at her_

"Julia do one thing for me, during this difficult time." _She looked at me and asked_ "what

William?" _I caressed her hand and said_ "don't shut me down, and tell me what you're going

through. You're not the only one who didn't have a good relationship with their father." _She_

 _nodded and left._

 _I went back to where Mrs. Hill was and sat down and handed a picture of her and Dr. Lionel_

 _Ogden when they were young._ "You and Lionel Ogden." _She looked at the picture and laughed_

"yes. May I keep it?" _she asked_ "of course." _I hesitated but asked her_ "Mrs. Hill, if I

may…would you do it again?" _She looked at me with a sad look_ "he was suffering." _I did a little_

 _nod and said_ "that's not exactly what I mean. If you had your life to live over again, would you

make the same choice?" _I asked her with a serious look._

"I married my husband because it was the wise decision, the sensible decision. If I could do it

over again, I would take a chance on love." _She looked at me like she knew the whole story_

 _between Julia and I. I smiled nervously and got up from my seat. She looked up at me_

"Detective?" _wondering if she'll be charged but I just looked at her and said_ "my investigation is

finished Mrs. Hill. I'm very sorry for your loss." _In other words I was telling her she wouldn't be_

 _charged. She looked up at me in tears and said_ "thank you."

(This is an add-on scene that I wished was in the episode)

 _I was about to leave when Mrs. Hill sai_ d "Detective?" _I turned back around and looked at her._

"You're in love with Miss Ogden, aren't you?"

 _I looked at her and sai_ d "yes, how did you…"

she cut me off and said "Lionel told me of your courtship."

 _I sat backed down and asked_ "he

knew?" "Yes, and he was always wondering when you were going to pop the question."

"Oh I was, but she moved away to Buffalo and I was going to propose when I went to visit her but…"

"She was engaged to Dr. Darcy Garland." _She said_

"Yes and I thought she was happy with him." _I responded back_.

"Detective, when Lionel met Darcy, he knew Julia wasn't in love with him. He always knew she

was always in love with you. Lionel said you and Julia would always have his blessing and if

you truly love Julia propose to her before she gets away again."

 _I laughed and knew Mrs. Hill was right. I got up and told her thank you and left. I got my coat,_

 _scarf and hat and put them on and went to look for Julia._

 _I found her standing at the lakeshore; I remembered her always saying that she always went_

 _down to the lakeside to think, especially if she was in a distressful situation. I went up to her, and_

 _she saw me and gave me a little smile and I gave her a little smile back. We both look at the_

 _water when she broke her silence_. "He was in love with another woman. I never knew _."_

 _I responded back_ "we don't contemplate our parents keeping secrets."

"How could he hide that passion all those years? It's extraordinary, don't you think?" _She said_

 _while I took a quick glance toward her. I knew she was pretty much saying that their story was_

 _just like theirs._

"They waited, Julia. They waited to be together until it was almost too late." _I can feel her_

 _looking at me. I think she knew I was telling her I was going stop waiting for her and close this_

 _courtship._ "I don't want just a few months of happiness; I want a lifetime." _I said looking down._

 _When Julia said out of the blue_ "ask me again, William." _While she turned to me and I was in_

 _complete shock. But I turned to her and took off my hat and held in my hands._

"Julia Ogden, will you do my the honor…" _I said and grabbed her hands and held them in_

 _mine_ , "of becoming my wife?"

 _I said and swallowed she just stared at me and I was so nervous even though she asked me to ask_

 _her again. My stomach was in knots and my hands were shaking in between hers. I just kept_

 _staring in her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes._

 _She then spoke_ "William Murdoch will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" _She_

 _said with a smile. I can't believe she proposed back, of course I will become her husband…"_ I

will" _I said with a smile and kept looking at her_. "And I will" _she finally said yes._

 _I must be dreaming, but it wasn't a dream, it was real life._

"very much I will" _she said and took me in her arms. I hugged her back with a smile on my face._

 _I could feel the smile on her face as well. We looked at each other and kissed. It was one of the_

 _best kissed we ever had. We looked at each other again for a quick second and kissed again, but_

 _this time with deeper and more passion and held each other tighter._

(another add-on scene that I wish was in the episode as well)

"William, do you still have the ring?"

"Uh…yes…where did I put the ring" _I said looking through my jacket._ "Oh here it is" I opened

the case. "Now it's not as big as the one Darcy gave you but…"

"no William…its better. Darcy's ring was too big for me. I had to get it sized 3

times."

"Well Julia let's see if it fits."

 _I slide the ring on her ring finger._

"it fits perfect William."

 _I kissed the ring and looked up at her and gave her another kiss_.

"We better get better back to the station and tell them."

"Yes we should Julia; they will be so excited and happy for us."


	2. Chapter 2

This is my next chapter! Enjoy!

…..

(Julia's P.O.V.)

 _After hearing of what I just heard, I told William I needed air. He said he needs to stay to talk to_

 _Mrs. Hill. I asked him if he was going to charge her. He just rubbed his forehead like he always_

 _does when he's feeling nervous or awkward. But hearing him say_ "the me from 7 years earlier

would, but the me now won't."

 _I was shocked hearing this. Did William Murdoch seriously say that I asked with why and he_

 _said_ "your father was suffering and he asked her to do this."

 _I put my coat on and was about to walk out when William grabbed my hand and said_ "Julia do

one thing for me, during this difficult time."

 _I looked at him in his gorgeous brown eyes and said_ "what William?" _He caressed my hand and_

 _said_ "don't shut me down and tell me what you're going through. You're not the only one who

didn't have a good relationship with their father."

 _He looked at me with a serious, but comforting look, but I understood what he meant. I always_

 _held in my emotions from him, but that's the way my father held his emotions. I nodded and left._

 _I went outside and saw the ghost of my father again. He was stacking some firewood. I came up_

 _to him and he said_

"there you are, Julia. It's a shame you were late."

 _I looked at him in shock,_

"how were you going to phrase it?" _I asked him_.

"What do you mean?" _he asked_

"How could you possibly think of asking me to end your life?" _I said while holding back tears._

"Well, if you had come, if we had talked, you would know. You can put enough above emotion." He said

"How would you know that?" _I said looking down._

"Because I've watched you and everything that you've achieved-albeit from that distance that you and I both seem to need."

 _I was shock and nearly crying hearing this. My father who was always so cold with me was_

 _always proud of me? So Sally Pendrick wasn't lying when she told me that 5 years ago._

"But I have watched you, and what an extraordinary woman you have become."

"All the more reason why…?" _I asked him, but he cut me off_

"Let me finish; I knew I could trust you."

 _He trusts me? Please don't cry Julia._

"I knew I could put my life, my final moments in your careful hands."

 _I just stared at him and couldn't think of what to say._

"That you would not fail me. Darling do not be sad you are, and you always have been, my lovely daughter."

 _I began crying and all I could say is_ "Daddy," _I never called him that since I was little._

"My lovely Julia."

(This is an add-on scene that I wish was in the episode)

"Now it's time for me to go Julia." _He was about to leave when I got the courage to ask him._

"But why did you not care for me or tell me you were proud of me when I was younger? After mother died you just didn't care for me? All you cared for was your precious Ruby? I admit I was always a bit jealous when you always treated her like your little princess."

 _He looks at me and says_ "darling I am truly sorry the way I treated you. But even though I showed Ruby more affection, you were always my little princess. I was always hard on you because you remind me so much of your mother. Same eyes, same smile, same spirit."

"That's why?"

"That's why, darling. Every time I looked at you I saw your mother and it made me feel so emotional. I didn't feel like that with Ruby because she is the spitting image of my mother."

 _I nodded and finally understood_. "Now Julia before I go, I want to ask you something."

"What father?"

"This William Murdoch, do you love him?"

 _I looked down at the ground and looked back up_ "with all my heart. He's the love of my life."

 _He just nodded his head and said_ "I always knew you never loved Darcy. I also know you chose him because you thought it was the sensible thing to do, but you know it wasn't."

 _I nodded_ "it's true I never loved Darcy."

"Now my darling if you truly love this William, next time he asks you to marry him don't say no. You have done that too many times."

 _I laughed a little through the tears and nodded_ "yes father."

"You will and always had my blessing to marry him, even when you began courting. Don't make the same mistake as I made."

"You never loved mother?" _I asked with a curious look_

"I did love your mother…but it was an arranged marriage. We only had met each other a couple of times before my father, your grandfather pushed me into proposing. I did love her but not as much as I loved Caroline."

 _I nodded and understood what he was saying_. "Grandpa Ogden was always cruel with me and pushing me into marriage."

 _He nodded_ "yes and now my darling it's time for me to say goodbye."

"Goodbye daddy." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Goodbye, my darling daughter Julia."

 _Then just like that he disappeared_. "Daddy" _I began crying even more, luckily no one was around._

 _I walked down to the lake and stared at the water, taking everything I heard all in. I then heard someone coming. I turned and it was William. I gave him a tiny smile meaning I was ok and he smiled back. I looked back at the water and said_ "he was in love with another woman, I never knew."

"We don't contemplate our parents keeping secrets." _He said while he too was looking at the water._

"How could he hide all that passion all those years? It's extraordinary, don't you think _?" I looked at him and he said_

"they waited Julia. They waited to be together until it was almost too late _."_

 _Is William Murdoch telling me that he is done waiting and closing our courtship? I do love him and I know he loves me_.

"I don't want just a few months of happiness; I want a lifetime."

 _This is my chance; I turned to him and sa_ id "ask me again William."

 _I caught him off guard, but he turned to me, took off his hat and said_

"Julia Ogden, will you do me the honour…" _he took my hands in his,_ "of becoming my wife?"

 _I just kept staring at him with a smile, looking at his brown eyes and said_ "William Murdoch, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

 _He stared at me with a smile and said_ "I will" _and continued smiling_.

 _I then said_ "and I will" _I took him in my arms_ "very much I will." _I held him tighter than I ever_

 _held him before, because I was scared that If I let go I would be waking up from this dream. But_

 _it wasn't a dream, it was real life. I could feel him smiling against my cheek, I then too smiled_

 _and looked at him and kissed him. Bringing my hands to his face and holding him. We looked at_

 _each other for a quick second and kissed again. I put my arms around his neck and he put his_

 _arms around my waist. This kiss was so warm and tender like the first time we kissed._

(Another add-on scene)

 _I let go of his lips and looked at him and asked if he had the ring. He said he did and was looking_

 _through his coat. It was quite funny seeing him look for the ring he has been holding in his office_

 _desk drawer for the last 4 years. He found it and opened the case; it was so beautiful. William_

 _was a little disappointed it wasn't as big as what Darcy gave me, but I told him_

"It's perfect; I never cared for Darcy's ring. Too big and flashy for my liking and had to get it sized 3 times." _William said_ "well let's see if it fits."

 _He slid the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly. He kissed the ring and looked up and gave me_

 _another kiss. I then said_ "we better get back to the station to tell them." _William nodded_ "they

will be so excited and happy for us."


End file.
